Facing the Dawn
by Chaotic Serenity
Summary: Eh, had no idea of where to put this, so bear with me. Basically it's a letter from the character Paris to Juliet from Shakespear's


_Author's Notes: _Oft forgotten is the tale of Paris who was given the hand of Juliet by Capulet; the love of Romeo and Juliet is obviously the predominating factor in the play.However, we must not forget that all were affected by the loss of the two star-crossed lovers, not only Capulet and Montague.From within the text of the play, we can assume that Paris had a great love for Juliet, although she had none for him.

**Setting:**A short time after Juliet's self-inflicted sleep, and before his own death, a woeful Paris writes a letter to his promised own, confessing his love for her.Later, shortly before the arrival of Romeo, he places it beneath the hand of Juliet.Sadly Romeo kills Paris a short time later.Due to the shock of losing two young children, Paris's letter is not discovered until later, by Benvolio.Why Benvolio, because I liked his character, and besides, I feel that he would be the most understanding of the bunch, since he is the unwritten peacemaker of the group.****

# ** **

# ** **

# ** **

# **Facing Down the Dawn: A Letter to Juliet from Paris**

Where the story of Romeo and Juliet ends,

One tale of woe and loss if forgotten,

Lost among the veils of time and love,

The tale of fair Paris, lover and loser,

Whose fair hand was never bound to touch the hand,

Of the fair Juliet, 

But now the story further reveals itself,

Through uncertain fate,

When still bound confession of everlasting love is found,

By the hand of peace loving Benvolio, 

Beneath the corse of the fallen Juliet…

_Beloved Juliet,_

_ _

_Angel of envious appeal and goddess of fairness and love, fair Juliet, why dost thou leave me so unsatisfied, so unloved?In the ever flowing river of my tears, there is no reassurance for the future, and oft I wonder what God-sent, mercy bound feeling keeps me from ending my own miserable life to join those everlasting lands where you reside.What remains on this barren wasteland of a planet when you are not here by my side to comfort me through the days of woe?_

_Oh fair and untouched maiden, what had thee done to bring upon such an ill-awaited fate?Too early as the pre-born babe does, you left us in this mortal realm of pain and despair, to your own heavenly fortititude._

_I am distressed, my love, for there is no maiden to match your brilliance left in these human realm which doth matches they beauty.O' woe is I, for I am without bride, without wife, and without love.O' cruel and unsatisfying fate, o' unmerciful death, why dost thou choose now to lay thy cold, gray hands upon my Juliet?_

_I must know of thee, Juliet, were thou wicked?It makes me ill to think so, but why would God bring down upon thee his wrath at such a young, ripe age?Young maiden, so early, so promising, what foul demon spread its black wings about thee, embraced thee, and took from thee thy precious breath? _

_Forever still you lay in thy family's tomb, forever silent, never to be mine.What cruel act of God is this, to take from me my Juliet?To separate us now, my love, was far too cruel!No, I shall not think in such a way, for now you, his most beautiful child, are with him, and are where you belong: within the stars and angels above us, watching over us…Are you watching over me?_

_Know that though thou have left this mortal realm, your spirit still resides here, in my heart, in my mind.Within the still flowing fountain of my tears, I see reflection of thee smiling and laughing, and most prominently, those smiles you meant for me.Bound by unbidden love, my heart will be one that will never forget those beauteous eyes of hazel, or that quiet contemplative nature I had come to love about thee.You would have made me a good wife, one good for the bearing of heirs, and one that brought me great joy and adoration._

_I love thee, Juliet, may the heavens spread your beauty through the stars for the rest of us mortals to bear witness, while I face down this coming dawn with my still flowing tears._

__

_Love,_

_____Paris _


End file.
